Tutor Perini
Russell 2000 Component | foundation = 1894 | location_city = Sylmar, California | location_country = United States | key_people = Ronald Tutor, CEO | industry = construction | revenue = US$4.76 billion (2017) | net_income = US$154.5 billion (2017) | assets = US$4.26 billion (2017) | num_employees = approx. 10,000 | homepage = www.tutorperini.com }} Tutor Perini Corporation (formerly Perini Corporation) is one of the largest general contractors in the United States. At the end of 2013 it reported an annual revenue of approximately $4.2 billion. Tutor Perini is headquartered in Sylmar, California, and works on many construction projects throughout the United States and Canada. Specific areas of focus are civil infrastructure (bridges, highways, tunnels, airports, mass transit systems), building infrastructure (healthcare, education, municipal government, hospitality and gaming, multi-use, office towers, multi-unit residential towers, high-technology projects), and specialty contracting (electrical, mechanical, plumbing, heating, air conditioning and ventilation (HVAC), fire protection systems, concrete placement). History Albert G. Tutor began the A. G. Tutor Company Inc. in 1949 and the company grew throughout the century under Albert’s son, Ronald Tutor. In 1972 the Tutor Company partnered with N.M. Saliba and became Tutor-Saliba. Perini Corporation was founded in 1894 in Ashland, Massachusetts by a stonemason named Bonfiglio Perini. Under the direction of Bonfiglio's grandson, Lou Perini, the company moved into the real-estate business, developing in Palm Beach County, Florida. Later real-estate ventures were less successful, leaving Perini deeply in debt by the mid-1990s. In 1997, Ron Tutor helped Perini Corp. recapitalize alongside investor Richard Blum. Tutor became CEO of Perini in 2000 and merged Perini with Tutor-Saliba in 2008. Ron Tutor secures more than $500M|work=Worcester Business Journal|access-date=2018-11-15|language=en-US}} Perini was listed on the NYSE on April 1, 2004. Perini was headquartered in Framingham, Massachusetts until relocating to Sylmar, California in 2009. Acquisitions In 2003, Perini acquired Florida-based James A. Cummings. In 2005, the company acquired Cherry Hill Construction, a Maryland-based contractor, and California-based Rudolph & Sletten, Inc. In January 2009, the corporation acquired Philadelphia-based building contractor Keating Building Corporation. Richard Blum divested his Perini stock in 2005. In May 2009, Perini shareholders voted to change the company's name to Tutor Perini Corporation. Construction Law Today|date=2009-06-01|work=Construction Law Today|access-date=2018-06-27|language=en-US}} Subsequent to its name change, Tutor Perini Corporation strengthened its focus towards expanding its geographical footprint throughout the United States. In order to facilitate this strategy, Tutor Perini issued $300 million of Senior Notes in October 2010. Tutor Perini proceeded to acquire six companies over the next nine months. These acquisitions include: November 1, 2010 - Superior Gunite, a structural concrete firm headquartered in Lakeview Terrace, CA. January 3, 2011 – Fisk Electric, a provider of electrical and technological services headquartered in Houston, TX April 4, 2011 – Anderson Companies, a general contractor headquartered in Gulfport, MS June 1, 2011 – Frontier-Kemper Constructors, a provider of numerous construction services including civil construction, mine development, drilling, tunneling, and electrical services headquartered in Evansville, IN July 1, 2011 – Lunda Construction Company, provider of various construction services such as the construction, rehabilitation, and maintenance of bridges, railroads, and other civil structures headquartered in Black River Falls, WI July 1, 2011 – GreenStar Services Corporation, an electrical and mechanical services provider that is composed of 3 operating entities: Five Star Electric Corporation, WDF, and Nagelbush March 17, 2016 - After several smaller contracts at the Hudson Yards, Manhattan site, the company has been awarded contracts worth roughly $1.2 billion for the construction of Tower D and The Shops & Restaurants retail complex at the development. Divisions *Tutor-Saliba Corporation *Perini Building Company *Rudolph and Sletten, Inc. References External links *Tutor Perini Corporation Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Construction and civil engineering companies established in 1894 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:1894 establishments in Massachusetts